


trumpet boy

by babyhanniez, talltalez



Category: Haikyuu!!, SHINee
Genre: Other, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhanniez/pseuds/babyhanniez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltalez/pseuds/talltalez
Summary: oikawa is a trumpet, and a shawol. he gets taken by shinee, kageyama tries to find him, hinata appears, but most importantly, youre there!
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	trumpet boy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i dont really know the point of this. you see; this occurred because my boyfriend and i were talking about how the sejoh uniforms were pearl aqua (shinee's fanbase color) so we made this headcannon that hes a shawol. im not really sure how he spiraled into being a trumpet, but we dont question that. this story is purely for entertainment purposes and its really just us being idiots ^^ also, if you dont know, shinee is a south korean boy group with 5 members and shawol is their fandom name - mentioning this because its said quite often in the 'story'.

imagine: ur turning up to a volleyball game and its aoba johsai vs karasuno. u sit in the stadium. u suddenly hear "dibidibidis my name is minho" from the court. you look around and you see him. tooru oikawa. he's .. he's a shawol.  
you burst into tears. you cant believe it. shinee come out of the stands, theyre singing in person. oikawa explodes because his dream finally came true; shinee performed at one of his matches.  
oikawa is no longer there. he's sobbing in jinki's arms. jinki's eyes start glowing and he serenades the whole stadium. you're in absolute awe. Jonghyun suddenly steps forward and says a few words: "WHAO WHAO WHAOAOSOSOSOSOS DOBOFIDIFOBIIDIGIBO" you go into the astral dimension.  
shinee disappear in a puff of smoke, taking oikawa with them. theyre gone. the match just lost the star player and shinee all in a few seconds  
the world will never be the same. rumour has it, oikawa now sings in shinee's songs as a trumpet. no one knows if this is true or not.  
tooru oikawa never returned and no one has heard from him since, without their captian, aoba johsai must rely on the vice caption, hajime iwaizumi, to lead them through this rough period of volleyball.  
even those who once despised oikawa with their heart and soul are taken by the loss. the BITCHASS had always spoken about how much he loved shinee, but no one expected the 5 men to take him away forever.  
shinee are still busy making songs, but they deny any rumors about taking oikawa captive, they are saying they have no idea who a 'tooru oikawa' even is. everyone believes them. soon people forget oikawa even existed, all except kageyama, who knows oikawa is out there somewhere.  
kageyama is determined to find oikawa. people think he's crazy, saying that there is no such thing as a 'tooru oikawa.' he tries everything. he even tries taking a plane to korea and breaking into SM entertainment  
shinee are there though, and they know his plan. theyre determined to stop kageyama from revealing their secret; he cant find the trumpet oikawa plays in exchange for shelter. they stop him when he enters the SM building, but jinki seems a bit off, as if hes hiding something. he is. hes hiding the oikawa trumpet in his coat pocket.  
how they knew his plan is a mystery to this day, but the events that unfolded on this revolutionary day are not. oikawa toots sadly in jinki's pocket. oh how he wanted to hit those balls again. minho comes up behind kageyama. the last words he hears are "this was a dibidibi dumb idea." before he is knocked out  
kageyama is dragged away down the dark hallway, and into the sm basement, where the oikawa trumpet is placed back in his display case. "now play, trumpet boy, we've got new songs to release in a matter of hours!" jinki exclaims as he carefully caresses the bright, shiny metal of the golden trumpet.  
people back at karasuno are beginning to find kageyama's sudden disappearance strange. he usually comes back right on time. after going to korea and not returning after four, almost five months, an investigation began. find the missing tobio kageayama and tooru oikawa.  
what happened to kageyama, you might be asking? well, he was turned into some boots for kibum. no one will find him amongst the abundance of shoes that man has. no one is ever finding those two, and if they try, their fate will be the same. shinee are too powerful for shawols.  
it is rumoured the kageyama boots are some kibum has never worn. this only makes it 20x harder to find. that man had an endless wardrobe of shoes and clothes and everything of the likes. rumour has it that the other groups under sm entertainment can hear kageyama screaming and oikawa tooting at night  
every other sm artist ignores these cries, theyre too afraid of what shinee are capable of to even think of investigating. no one is going to know, but that doesnt stop hinata from going to find kageyama once the search has ended. he waits until all the policemen have left before dragging you along, too. you, unlike the idiotic hinata, brought your own weapon since you knew what shinee was capable of.  
you go behind hinata, who screams and charges with no hesitation. this alerts shinee, who are polishing the kageyama boots in kibum's closet. what a mistake that was. the policemen pull out their weapons, ready to fend off the five korean men turning volleyball stars into mere household items  
but theyre too late. the kpop stars already used their magic, taemin began singing loudly and hinata was slowly turning into an orange. there was nothing you could do. his screams were muffled by the sound of taemin's heavenly voice.  
you stare in horror as hinata's body slowly shrinks and he slowly turns into a round orange. it's too late for him. and the police officers? they knew the dangerous situation and brought shields along with them, hoping it would protect them just a little bit.  
it was to no use; hinata had already taken shape into his new orange form as you quickly cover your ears to avoid being mesmerized by the heavenly singing voice of lee taemin, but the policemen werent so lucky. they had no ear plugs and all began to dance along with taemin.  
you thought the policemen were complete idiots. they fell right into taemin's trap and we're beginning to turn into bottles of hair bleach. the shields didn't help them one bit. now it was just you and shinee, left to fight 5 on 1.  
shinee arent giving up, though, theyre more than ready to stop you from revealing their secret. the silent, yet tall, choi minho charges at you and begins to rap his part in the shinee world (doo-bop)  
you swing with your weapon, trying to get a clean hit at minho as he slowly approaches closer and closer. his voice is getting louder, there is only so much you can take before you're lured in by his rapping.  
you miss, as minho's wonderful rap slowly fills your ears now that your hands arent covering them. his words seep into each and every crevice of your brain as you feel the weapon drop from your hand. you glance down, you dont even have hands anymore. theyre gone, and so are your arms and legs. youre slowly turning into a throw pillow, theres nothing you can do. with one, last dying breath, you exhale, "wait! i-i im a shawol, too!"  
at your last words, they stop dead in their tracks. they killed a shawol, they could have used you to make music for them. but it was no use now. minho had already casted his spell and had a new throw pillow for his room. now came the task of cleaning this ... crime scene up. bleach bottles, weapons and a singular orange lay on the floor. what a mess.


End file.
